A Butler's Revenge
by deidaralover4evr
Summary: Sebastain is fed up with Ciel and decides to punish him. SebastainXCiel one-shot, some non-con


**Hello, everyone! Here's, my second Kuroshitsuji story. I really hope you all enjoy it!**

**For the record, I like Ciel. I actually like him more than Sebastian, but let's face it, he's a jerk. My first reaction when I saw Ciel was "that guy's a little bitch." That is seriously what I said : P**

**So ya I don't hate Ciel, just thought he could have had this coming.**

**WARNING: this story contains a lemon with a minor and demon who is very old, but we don't know the exact age. So don't read if that makes you uncomfortable. It also is non-conish, but the whole story doesn't keep that tone.**

Sebastian didn't consider himself to be a patient man. If someone irritated him, he would usually rip their limbs off in a second. That was one of his biggest problems working under Ciel Phamtomhive. The boy was very selfish and commanding. He spoke to the powerful, unholy demon like he was a dog. I mean this was the monster that was going to devour his soul for god sakes! You would think that would give Ciel a reason to be a little nicer. But Ciel didn't think he needed to fear anything. If someone was angry at him for being cruel, Sebastian would save him. He never considered who would save him from Sebastian.

After another day of the brat giving him a million annoying orders, Sebastian devised a plan. It was quarter after midnight. All the other servants were in their rooms in the basement floors away. They wouldn't hear a thing. Ciel was fast asleep in his bed when Sebastain crept in the room as silent as a shadow. He stood next to the master size bed, watching the oblivious child's chest rise and fall slowly as he slept so peacefully. The demon smirked. He slowly pulled the sheets to the end of the bed. He unbuttoned the boy's silk pajama top and slid if off easily. Ciel stirred slightly but didn't wake. He grabbed the black rope he had brought with him and pushed Ciel's wrists together behind his back. Sebastian ran his gloved hand over the scar on Ciel's otherwise perfect stomach. That mark represented the night Ciel changed forever. It might have been nice to have met a nice, happy Ciel, but he would never go back to that again. He had too much hatred in his heart and it caused him to act unfairly to others. That's why Sebastian had to teach him a lesson.

Ciel lazily ones up his sleepy eyes. The moment he realized something wrong was happening, he's eyes automatically shot wide open. He turned to look at the person who tied him up. He was shocked to see it was his so-called protector.

"What the hell are you doing, Sebastian?" He demanded, trying to pull the restraints on his wrists apart.

Sebastian smiled, "Hello, young master. Pardon the intrusion, but I thought tonight would be a good night for me to issue a certain...complaint to you."

Ciel narrowed his eyes, "And what would that 'complaint' be?"

Sebastian leaned close to Ciel, his eyes changing to their normal bright demon color, "You, my lord, are a little too rude for my taste. I may be a servant and you may own me until our contract expires, but I am still entitled to a bit of dignity and respect. Never in the many years I have lived has someone dared to treat me like you."

Ciel scoffed and continued to try and pull apart the ropes, "I don't care what you have assumed to believe. You are nothing more than my servant. This is very improper."

Sebastian shook his head and moved his tall body over the younger's. Ciel kept a stern look on his face, but it was obvious he was starting to be a bit fearful.

"I'm sorry, but this is what you deserve," Sebastian said. He moved his mouth to Ciel's pale neck and started nipping at the flesh. Ciel groaned.

"That's it, Sebastian. I order you to *mmph*"

Sebastian quickly put a cloth gag in Ciel's mouth to silence the order. It was tied securely behind his head.

"What was that, master? I couldn't hear you," Sebastian said, mockingly.

All Ciel could do was glare as he worked against the gag with no success. Sebastain resumed his actions. He bit and licked the hickeys he left on the sensitive skin. Ciel continued to let out upset groans, but Sebastian could also hear the faint moans that would occasionally slip through. He smirked, very satisfied. He decided to push and see if he could get those pleasures emotions to become more prominent. He moved his gloved hand to Ciel's clothed cock and started rubbing it. Ciel squirmed to try to escape, but against his will he started growing stiff. He hips would occasionally buck forward as to get closer to the controlling hand. Sebastian decided to take off the remaining garments, throwing the pants and underwear onto the floor. Ciel was presented to him completely naked and vulnerable. The boy tried to hide his private area with his legs, but Sebastian held them down so he could get a complete view of the intoxicating body. He removed the glove from the right hand with his teeth and placed it on the bed stand, the other glove soon accompanying it. He went back to kissing Ciel's neck while he pumped the other's throbbing length vigorously. Ciel was completely torn between his pride and the wonderful feeling Sebastian was giving him. The butler moved his fingers from the tip to the base continuously, enjoying the conflicting reactions he was receiving. Suddenly Ciel cried out through the gag and released over his own pale stomach, some of it also smearing Sebastian's suit. Sebastian wiped it off.

"I wouldn't want a stain there. It would be most improper for a butler's appearance."

He scooped some of the cum off Ciel's stomach and allowed it to coat his fingers. He moved the wet digits to Ciel's virgin entrance. Ciel watching horrified as Sebastian slowly inserted the first finger inside. It was a strange alien feeling to the young earl. Sebastian moved the finger around until it was slightly more comfortable with the surrounding walls. He then deemed it ready to add in another finger and then the last one. Ciel groaned in pain while he tried to move away from the invading digits, but it didn't help him feel better. The demon thrust his fingers in and out, scissoring them as he went, until it felt looser around the digits. When the hole was open enough he retracted the fingers. He used his right hand to take the remaining cum while his other hand pulled out his long aching member. He used the cum as lube, dampening his cock with it. Ciel watched the actions unfold, fully realizing he could not stop what was most certainly going to happen. Sebastian positioned himself at the twitching entrance and began to push slowly in. The tip entered with a little resistance, considering the preparation before was not much. He gradually forced the rest inside while Ciel let out quiet whimpers. It was a horrible pain. Almost similar to the pain he had received that night three years ago, but this hurt was slightly more tolerable. Was it because Sebastian was the cause of it?

Sebastian pushed further until he felt his base press against Ciel's bottom. He pulled out, leaving the tip in, and then moved back inside, this time with more ease. He continued the motion until a steady rhythm began, going in and out smoothly. Ciel's pain was dissolving as he was more stretched out. He could feel the stiff length massage him from the inside. Against Ciel's better judgment his hips began to move with the rhythm. Sebastian felt very certain the boy wouldn't want it to end now, and he deeply desired to fully hear those moans that were now muffled. He undid the tie on the gag and it fell onto the sheets.

"Harder, Sebastian! "Ciel cried out, "Please!"

Sebastian smirked and followed the orders like the obedient butler he was, picking up his pace. Ciel moaned with each movement, rolling his hips to meet the other. Sebastian felt his climax approaching and worked even faster, breaking into inhuman speeds. Ciel felt like he was going to explode and once again released. When the walls around him clamped down Sebastian too released, filling up his master's abused hole. Ciel sighed in pleasure and passed out from exhaustion. When Sebastian caught his breath he pulled out. He untied Ciel's bound wrists and pulled the sheets over the naked body. The butler crept out of the candle lit room.

••••••••••••••••••

The next morning he prepared the Earl's breakfast in the dining room. He had made warm waffles with whipped cream and fresh strawberries on top. He wondered if he would receive any change in behavior from last night.

He heard the door to the room open slowly, and he turned to see Ciel, who was wearing his pajamas again, but the buttons were completely messed up.

"You can't do anything without my assistance, can you, master?" Sebastian said.

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Well I can't bloody well walk around the mansion naked, can I?"

Ciel fell silent, as if pondering something.

"Lord?" Sebastian asked, concerned. Maybe he had gone too far.

"I wanted to say, "Ciel said, taking a deep breath, "that I am grateful for what you do. The other servants would have destroyed this place a long time ago and myself...I don't really have anyone anymore. Sadly the closet person to me right now if a demon that is going to eat my soul someday, but never the less I am still thankful for what you have done."

Sebastian smiled, "Thank you, master. I do like being appreciated. Would you like me to help you change into your clothes for today?"

Ciel shifted uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact, "Before that, I was hoping you could ummm... do some of the stuff you did last night."

"My my, is that an order?" Sebastian asked, chuckling.

Ciel blushed, "Fine then. I order you to go upstairs and have your way with me again."

Sebastian bowed, still smiling, and followed the boy to his room.

"Yes, my lord."

**What did you think?**

**Please leave a review because reviews always make my day!**

**And if you enjoyed it enough, please fav it! **


End file.
